


Gala

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [12]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Foreign Dignitaries, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Foreign Dignitaries come, and Fala holds a gala. The human pilots of Golion wear black flowers to honor Shirogane, which causes an issue when one dignitary misunderstands the significance of it.
Relationships: Kogane Akira & GoLion Pilots, Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twelve of the "Cursed" series.

"Gala"

"Altea is hosting a gala with dignitaries from allied planets."

"A gala?" Akira repeated. "When?"

"It is scheduled for tomorrow, and formal attire is required."

Akira's eyes widened. "Since it is formal attire, our pilot uniforms would be out of place, wouldn't they?"

"Right. Kurogane, Seidou, and Suzushi will be wearing suits, and Kogane, you and I will be wearing dresses." Fala clapped her hands. "Speaking of which, we all need to wear something with our uniform colors on it. The guys can wear a shirt that match their uniform color, Kogane can wear a red dress, and I will wear pink."

"I have a request, hime. I would like the guys and I to wear something black to honor Shirogane," Akira stated.

Fala smiled. "I think we can arrange that. What were you thinking?"

"The guys can wear black ties and a black rose on their lapels," Akira started.

"And Aki can have a corsage of black roses," Isamu cut in.

Akira blushed at the suggestion. "Or a single rose pinned to the dress as well."

"No, Aki. I want you wearing a corsage. We didn't get to do that for the last dance we had on Earth, so I want you to do this for me."

Akira knew what Isamu was referring to. There had been a ball after that fateful mission where she had gotten cursed. "All right, Isa. You win."

Isamu kissed Akira's temple, and she leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her against him. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend in a formal dress again.

%%%

The day of the gala dawned lovely and peaceful. The GoLion pilots did their usual morning patrol and also did a second patrol after lunch. The second the pilots got back from their second patrol, Hys dragged Fala and Akira off to help them get ready. Akira allowed Hys to fuss over her as she recognized her expertise in this situation. Hys did try to put up a fuss when Akira requested a red dress until Fala mentioned it was because she wore the red pilot uniform. Hys relented and laced Akira into a modest yet off the shoulder, red dress.

Isamu was waiting in the corridor with Akira's corsage. He and the rest of the guys were wearing a single black bloom on their left lapels. It didn't take much longer before Akira emerged from the princess's rooms and approached the male GoLion pilots. Isamu gently slipped the corsage onto her left wrist and kissed the back of her hand. She wound her right arm around Isamu's left arm and let him lead her to the ballroom with Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi trailing behind them. They waited just behind the doors for Fala to join them, which didn't take long.

"Do not come in until I announce you," Fala cautioned.

"Why?" Akira was suspicious.

Fala winked at her fellow female pilot. "Trust me."

"May I present her royal highness, the Princess Fala of Altea," Raible called out, and the doors opened, allowing Fala to walk into the ballroom.

She stood at the front of the room and announced, "May I present the esteemed Golion pilots? I am the pilot of the Blue Lion, Princess Fala, and these are the other pilots: the Yellow Lion pilot, Sir Seidou Tsuyoshi; the Green Lion pilot, Sir Suzuishi Hiroshi; second-in-command and Red Lion pilot, Sir Kurogane Isamu; and commander and Black Lion pilot, Lady Kogane Akira."

As she called their names, each of the pilots entered the room to polite applause. All eyes fell on Akira when she entered the room, and whispers were heard every so often.

"That's the leader of GoLion?"

"The leader is a girl?"

"I thought the commander was a guy."

Akira could easily hear these whispers and knew her team could as well. She kept an eye on them, especially Isamu since he had a very high opinion that his girlfriend could do anything a man could. The team was very lucky to have her as their leader and, even though she didn't need it, were very protective of her.

Akira made her rounds, greeting the dignitaries from various planets and explaining in the vaguest way possible about her situation. One of the male dignitaries bowed to her and kissed her left hand, his eyes narrowing as they landed on her corsage. "Lady Kogane, I do not know which pilot gave you these flowers, but black does not suit your beauty."

Akira snatched her hand away, cradling it and the corsage close. "I wear these to honor a fallen comrade. He gave his life for this planet, her people, and the idea of peace in the galaxy. He was the original Blue Lion pilot and a very dear friend. Do _not_ besmirch his memory."

Isamu was at her side in an instant with Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi appearing a second later. Isamu took off his suit jacket and settled it around Akira's shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her onto a balcony for fresh air.

"Aki, are you all right?"

Akira leaned against her boyfriend. "I don't know, Isa. I didn't like the way that guy acted. He reminded me of Sincline, and when he saw my corsage..." She trailed off, shuddering. "I could tell he wanted to rip it off."

Isamu curled his hand around her shoulders a little tighter. "If you want, Aki, I will stay by your side for the entire evening."

Akira sighed. "I would appreciate that, Isa, but for now, let's stay here."

Fin


End file.
